The Plan
by AthenaBoy
Summary: Nico gets a bit of a scheme going on a visit to Camp Half-Blood. You can see where this is going. Nico/Percy, Slash, rated M for a reason.


**The Plan**

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, any affiliated characters, places such as Camp Half-Blood, or anything else. It's only mine when it comes to the plot. Slash based story, Nico/Percy etc. etc. Enjoy.

Nico was not sure who exactly to blame. He could say it was his father's fault for making him come up here, or maybe Annabeth's for seeing straight through him. The Stolls for tempting him with this stuff, or he could even take the fall because he accepted it. There was also that damn puberty who was at fault.

But the person that Nico decided on was Percy. It was unfair for anyone, hero or not, to be that tempting. Nico couldn't even go out to spar with some random camper without risking seeing Percy, attacking some dummy, or child of Ares, or playing with Mrs. O'Leary.

Nico had been hanging out in the underworld for a while, honing his skills and embracing his antisocial personality. Then, for no reason that Nico could discern, he had been told to go to one of the camps. On a coin flip, he had chosen Camp Half-Blood. He had always enjoyed the Greeks more, even if he was still considered an outcast by most.

And then he had seen Percy, as he should have expected. What he hadn't expected was how suddenly Percy had changed. They were the same height now, even though Percy had a few years on Nico, but puberty had helped there. Puberty had been quite a bit less helpful everywhere else, though.

He yearned after Percy like some sort of puppy, hating himself for every second of it. He talked with Annabeth, who had immediately been able to tell his affliction. Damn children of Athena. She had promised to help him in some way, but he didn't talk to her again about it. He didn't really leave Hades cabin at all after that.

And then the Stolls showed up. Unannounced, uninvited, large box in tow. They had told Nico that, for a fee, the box and all of the marvelous items within were his to keep. It was then that Nico concocted his plan.

Of course, that barely stopped him from watching avidly from the shadows as Percy went about his daily routine, mentally berating himself all the way. It was just too much to take.

And that was why Nico was out cavorting and mingling with the few half-bloods he enjoyed, rather than sitting and reading in his bunk. Because tonight was a Midsummer's party organized by Chiron, to give the campers a break from the insanity. And even if they hated parties, no camper could help but be drawn in by sounds and smells. Percy included.

Nico hung out on the beach, knowing that Percy would show up there eventually. He chatted politely with Rachel and Annabeth, keeping himself moving continually. His attention almost never left the direction of Poseidon cabin.

Seven, seven thirty, eight o'clock drifted by, and still no sign of Percy. Nico was starting to get angry at himself for thinking this stupid idea would work. But even angrier at Percy for having the audacity to show him up.

_It's not like you made plans with him, _A voice in his head said. _Or spoke with him at all._

He shook his head and chased that voice off. He didn't need logic right now, he needed Percy.

"Hey Nico, what are you doing?" A voice from behind him said. A familiar, excellent voice.

"I have no idea." Nico said back, turning to face Percy. "I don't know why I ever come to these things. The music is terrible and the people are worse." Percy laughed lightly at that.

"True enough, but that's still no reason not to come."

"Riiight. So, how long have you been here?" Nico asked lightly, starting to walk slowly, aimlessly. Percy kept pace easily, already bored with the rest of the party.

"Only a few minutes. I thought I would take a power nap, but it was way longer than I expected." Nico laughed with him, slowly watching Percy's feet. A few seconds after, Percy fell to the ground, drink spilling across the sand.

"You okay?" Nico asked, leaning down to grab Percy's cup. His mind was screaming at him to jump down and make sure Percy was okay, but he resisted. That would only make him suspicious.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Percy said, sitting himself up. "What did I trip over?" He looked around, but his eyes didn't catch the small cluster of rocks sinking back under the sand.

"No idea." Nico lied. He held up Percy's cup. "You want a refill? I've been empty for the past few minutes."

"Sure, thanks." If Percy was confused by Nico's kindness, he didn't show it. "Can you get me a Coke or something?"

"Got it." Nico said over his shoulder, already making his way to the tables.

There was no one there, only half a cold pizza and a lonely pile of plates there to greet him. Just how he liked it. Nico set the cups down in the clear space and poured some soda into his cup, taking a nice swig before getting to work on Percy's.

Filled up with Coke, and ready for the finishing touches. A small vial, clipped inside of his sleeve, came to his hand without resistance. Nico poured the clear, unobtrusive liquid into the cup. It changed the color ever so much, but not enough to be noticeable in the dark.

Finding Percy again was not so difficult. He took his drink without question. And a few minutes of walking later, when they were at the very edge of the forest, Percy collapsed without a word. Nico smiled and crouched down, a hand ghosting over Percy's chest. The shadows wrapped around them, letting them disappear.

When Percy woke up, he was tired and confused. His head ached dully, and his eyes refused to open for him. He tried to reach down and rub his head, only to find his arm tied over his head. He tried out his other hand, then his legs. All tied down.

Percy finally convinced his eyes to open, and let them gaze around the room. It was dark, with flicking light thrown from torches overhead. He was tied to a large bed, wrought iron spikes reminding him too much of a cemetery. There were bookshelves and small couches surrounding an unlit fireplace on one side. Above it sat a small coat of arms, but that was unreadable in this gloom.

A small breeze fluttered through, tickling his skin. He looked down over himself, scolding himself for not seeing it before. While he had been knocked out, he had been stripped of all but his boxers.

His teeth chattered treacherously, making more noise than he wanted. He bit down hard, intent on keeping himself quiet. He bit on his tongue instead, a pained groan vibrating in his throat.

In the corner of his eye, Percy saw a figure rise from one of the chairs. It was around his height, unrecognizable in the dark, and utterly terrifying. Was this who had kidnapped him? Why? Okay, that was a dumb question considering how undressed he was, but why him?

"Hello Percy." Nico said, stepping into the light of the torches. "Glad you could make it."

"Nico?" Percy said, shocked into whispering. "What are you- how did- why did you? Ugh." He gave up on articulating and threw his head back in frustration.

"Well, I kidnapped you and tied you to my bed. That covers the what." Nico said, inching closer to his captive. "I drugged your drink, and that's the how." He stopped right next to the side of the bed, kneeling so he was on level with Percy.

"I don't even want to ask this, but why?" Percy couldn't stop his voice from trembling. The aura of fear Nico usually gave off seemed ten times stronger now. But there was something else. Something he just couldn't place.

"Why? Good question." Nico said, seeming to genuinely think about it. "Probably because since the very minute I got here, you have been tempting me unmercifully." He paused to take a small bite on Percy's neck. Percy moaned beside himself.

"Delicious." Nico said quietly, almost inaudibly into Percy's ear.

"Nico-" Percy began, but Nico cut him off with a slow intoxicating kiss. Percy closed his eyes, unable to deny how amazing this felt. When Nico pulled back, he licked his lips slowly, catching the taste of his prisoner and savoring it.

"Percy, I have to tell you, if you demanded me to let you go right now, 'd be pretty caught." Nico said. "I might be satisfied with what I got just now, or I could go insane out of want. But it's your choice, you know."

"What is?"

"Whether you stay here or not. I can't guarantee if I'll respect your decision, or even abide by it, but it's still yours to make." Percy was shocked that Nico would do something like this (on second thought, no he wasn't), but even more so that a kidnapper would give their victim a choice.

"But if I can point something out," Nico said, close against him again. "I could have easily taken you while you were out cold, but I didn't. I made sure to take you here, get your opinion on the matter first.

"So what'll it be, Perce? Stay here with me," A hand crawled suggestively down Percy's stomach, hovering teasingly over his crotch. "Or do you want to go?" The hand left as quickly as it came. It reached to cradle his face while Nico came in for another kiss, the other working slowly down Percy's arms and body, teasing all of the bare muscles. He pulled back and left Percy panting once more.

"Alright, I guess I could stay a while." Percy said, still hesitant.

"Good choice." Nico said, low against Percy's ear. He let his jeans and shirt fall to the ground by his feet, waves of tanned muscle revealing themselves as he moved. Swinging his legs up and over, he straddled Percy's waist, grinding suggestively as he settled.

Percy arched into him, only to be pushed back down by Nico's rough hands. Without words, Nico descended on Percy's mouth once more, this time rough and savage, forcing himself in and wresting control from Percy in mere seconds. The rush of power was intoxicating, the little noises that came from Percy only urging him on.

Nico made his way further down, leaving a large hickey on Percy's neck, marking what was his. He bit and licked his way down the quivering body, not even attempting to hide his lust. Percy strained against his bonds, itching to throw himself against the Italian, needing to get more, more, more.

Nico reached the hem of Percy's boxers, and stopped.

"Last chance, Percy. If you want to leave, tell me now." The effort to stop for even that much was killing Nico, and he bit harshly on Percy's hip to release the pressure. The boy beneath him screamed in pleasure.

"Di Angelo, if you don't do something right now, I'll murder you." Percy said convincingly, trying his best to grind upwards, looking for friction. Any trace of his previous timidity was lost.

Nico reached to the bedside table, pulling a short knife into his hands. With it, he decisively cut the bonds from Percy's ankles, also bringing it up to slice his boxers to ribbons. The feeling of the cold metal tracing ever so lightly against his skin made Percy shudder in anticipation.

Nico climbed off of him, putting a small peck on his soon to be lover before walking a few steps away. Percy heard the flutter of cloth, a metal clasp being undone, and some items being rummaged around. The noises stopped and Percy could feel Nico smirk from here. It sent shivers up and down his spine.

Nico came back looking triumphant, his body completely bare to match Percy's. In his hands rested a long, pitch black vibrator, reflecting light wetly in the shifting glow. Percy's eyes opened widely at the sight, not missing the mischievous glint in Nico's eyes.

"Nico, what are you- ah, aaaahh" Percy's questions died on his tongue when his Nico began taking him into his mouth, slowly descending down the bound boy's length. Percy's hands tightened into fists, clutching at his bindings like lifelines against the pleasure.

Nico let two fingers reach up to tease the others ass, enjoying the heady moans coming off of Percy. Nico slowly toyed with the Percy's insides, searching for the sweet spot and teasing it unmercifully when he found it.

Nico smiled around Percy, allowing himself to increase in speed when he heard the change in Percy's moans from slightly pained into begging for more. Percy was dying of bliss on the side now, his mind threatening to shut down with every twitch of Nico's fingers or tongue.

Nico slowly drew himself upwards, off of Percy. His fingers stretched the hole as widely as they could, eyes held solidly on Percy's face, which was currently contorted with bliss. His other hand danced lightly over, gripping the base of the vibrator, slowly twining it around Percy's hole before sending it straight in against his prostate. Percy screamed silently at the feeling, his eyes pushed closed violently.

And then Nico turned it on. He pushed through the speeds one by one, allowing himself a few moments to see how Percy would react to each new setting. When he reached the fastest setting, Nico could swear that Percy's jaw would disconnect, and that his moans would surely be audible all the way back at the beach.

Like a hawk, Nico swooped back down over Percy, engulfing him. Within a minute, Percy was screaming and cumming down Nico's throat. Nico milked him to completion, swallowing every last drop.

"Fuck. That was amazing." Percy panted out, face blushing red as the device inside him still worked its magic.

"It's not over yet, Percy." Nico purred biting down on his neck. "I still need to have my fun."

Nico reached down, pulling the toy from Percy, drawing a disappointed whimper from the other. After a moment of positioning, Nico shoved himself inside, striking against Percy's sweet spot once more. Now it was Nico's turn to moan, surprised by the tightness and the pure eroticism of it all.

He began to thrust powerfully, feeling Percy thrash beneath him as much as his bonds would allow. This was passion. This was sex.

_This was exactly what we needed. _A part of his brain said. Not practical-sensible from before, but this one was rough, carnal, the pure embodiment of their actions curled into a single crazed voice.

Nico's hips snapped a few more times, feeling the vice grip of Percy's insides as the boy clenched around him as Percy skyrocketed into another noisy orgasm. Nico felt on top of the world, the most dominant being in the world, because the great Percy Jackson was his.

The thought alone was enough to send him shooting deep into his lover, husky moans leaving his lips in a viscous bundle. Nico fell against the other boy, letting himself nestle into the warmth radiating off of Percy's skin.

Nico reached up for another kiss, chaste and passionate like the first, allowing the two of them a final pleasure.

"Nico," Percy said after a few minutes of silence. "Can you untie me now? My wrists are killing me."

"Sure." Nico took the knife from before, using it deftly to slice the bonds from Percy's wrists, and the remaining ropes from his ankles.

"What'll we tell the others?" Percy wondered aloud.

"I honestly don't care." Nico said bluntly. "But I'm sure we can think of something...excellent."

**Author's Notes**

This one goes out to two people in particular. First is Peace Phoenix who told me to try Nicercy fiction, and to Fang1300, who asked for a fiction with these two a while back, but I never delivered. Also, my apologies to any fans saying that I should be working on Primordial Prophecy. You're probably right, but I needed to get this out. Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
